


Luminous

by midnight_reveries



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fantasy, Healthy Relationships, Historical Fantasy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I will leave it up to y'all if you want to imagine yourself as a human or vampire queen, Intense, Loving Marriage, Marriage, No Smut, Queen!Reader, Romance, Sensuality, The Author Regrets Nothing, both work wonderfully in this piece, king!seonghwa, tw // brief mention of insecurity of stretch marks, vampire!Seonghwa, wrote this as a birthday present to myself :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_reveries/pseuds/midnight_reveries
Summary: Your king and husband, Seonghwa, illuminates your darkness. Yet, he always sees you as the brightest thing in his universe.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader, Park Seonghwa/You
Kudos: 15





	Luminous

_He first wrapped his arms around you as sun was about to rouse from its slumber._

You were standing on the balcony overlooking the vast gardens on the palace grounds. Most of your attention was on the roses, particularly the flood of emotions that billow through your chest whenever you see them. He always called you his rose.

The root of emotions stirring in your soul are very much caused by the man behind you. You lean back into his embrace and he hugs you even closer to his body until there was no chance for any space to be left... even then you pushed yourself deeper into his arms just to be close.

Close to him, close to his still heart and steady soul. Close to his reliability and to his insecurities. If it has anything to do with him, you wish to be close to it. So you place your hands over his forearms that are hugging your abdomen and squeeze. The silent gesture is subtle, yet he knows the depth of meaning behind it.

_He placed a kiss on your neck, then your cheek and nose as sun began to peak from behind its earthy blanket._

This stretch of time feels slow, like the clock of the world wanted to keep its fast pace from ruining the intimacy between you both. You turn around without sacrificing any space between your chest and his. Now you can look upon him. Now you can see the soft brown of his irises that become softer as the sun rises. It’s early morning yellow light gracefully dances across his cheekbone. It casts shadows over his face and you bring your fingers up to trace them.

“Your beauty is my deepest blessing. I am unworthy of having you as my wife.”

His eyelids flutter shut when the pad of your fingers brush over every curve. No doubt they are one of your favorite features on him. You particularly favor the way they become softer when gazing at you. Even after years of being his queen, he looks at you like the most virtuous flower. Like you’ll never stop blooming.

“I am the one unworthy, my sweetest love.” You whisper back and his fingers bend the silk robe you’re wearing with a gentle squeeze.

_His lips pressed onto the many different expanses of your skin when the sun was half way out of its cocoon._

“Do you remember our wedding night?” You ask while observing the pulsing crimson that weaves in the browns of his eyes. At your question, they glow brighter.

“I could never forget that night.” He rests his forehead onto yours with a gentle breath. Its warmth ghosts over your whole face and scorches everywhere it touches. Though his body was never warm, you had never known anyone who could mimic fire so well. Everywhere he touches, whether it’s the ghost of a finger over your arm or a firm squeeze on your thigh, flames ignite. He sears your skin like the sun itself.

“That was the first time I saw you with fear in your eyes. Why were you scared?”His eyebrows pull in toward the curve of his nose. You don’t have to open your eyes to know, for you feel the movement on your forehead.

“I was scared of the possibility that I would not satisfy you. That I would fail you... fail at being your husband.” This time, you’re the one to wrap your arms around him and hug his frame toward yours.

“You have never failed me... and I know you never will.” Your feet leave to solace of the balcony floor when Seonghwa picks you up and carries you toward the bath.

“All I ask is that you let me prove it to you, every day for the rest of my life. I never want to stop earning your love.” He places you down outside of the steaming bath. No one has ever cared for you like him, not on this level. You suppose that is what marriage does. It tears down layers of selfish barriers and builds security and selflessness instead.

“In return, all I ask is to remain with you, loving you no matter what.” Your robe falls to the ground like the petal of a rose and you surround yourself with warm water.

_His hands wash you of any doubt when the sun has fully risen to begin its duties._

“You know I can wash myself.” You muse with the seams of your lips tilting upward in glee. His cheeks curve at your comment and you are blessed with the sight of his bashful smile.

“Not today, my queen. Today is the celebration of your birth... and it is my honor to serve you in such a way.” Only when his fingers trail sensually up the side of your thigh does your smile fade. The spot he traces patterns over underneath the water is the source of your insecurity.

“You know I’ve always hated my stretch marks.” The tone coming from your throat is somber and laced with gratitude.

“You know I’ve always loved your stretch marks.” His hand glides over to your lower stomach and rests there, calmly and with purpose.

“You know I’ve always loved you.”

_The sun, you deduced, is your beautiful husband._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I wrote this as a birthday present to myself. I just could not stop thinking about how beautiful vampire king Seonghwa would be. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this little prompt I wrote in the wee hours of the night lol. 
> 
> Blessings and Love,  
> Aislinn.


End file.
